halofandomcom-20200222-history
Pre-Xbox Halo
Before XBox, before the release of Halo: Combat Evolved, there was a game that was originally announced for the Mac as a 3rd-person shooter. The game development time was from around 1998 to the release of Halo: Combat Evolved, originating as a Myth-style strategy gamePre-Xbox Gallery before turning into an over-the-shoulder cooperative netgame, and finally being retooled as a straight-up FPS for the XBox port. As the game evolved, several vehicles and weapons were cut and others had complete overhauls from the game. Below are some examples of lost or heavily modified game play items: RTS Gameplay In the beginning stages of the halo series, it was first going to be an RTS game for the Mac. Some of the known elements of the early render include the: *Heavy Trooper (Average foot soldiers. A.K.A the Marines or Spartans or both.) *Toolbar (Used to select, command, etc.) *Groundblast (Unknown, mostly likely scenery.) *Zedsu (Tank. Possibly early version of the Scorpion.) *Bunker ("building." Scenery.) *Scoutcar A.K.A Hummer ("Early Version of the Warthog.") *Horseshoecrab tank (Tank. Possibly early version of the Scorpion.) *Alien Tank (Possibly early version of the Wraith.) *Mowitser (Alien? Vehicle?) *Aliens A.K.A Covenant Minion or possibly even Flood ("Those aliens look like crabs.") *Starfighter(?) (Possibly Longsword or Shortsword) *Propane or Gas Tanks(?) (Scenery or "buildings.") *Elephant(?) (Possibly early version.) *Cougar (?) (Possibly early version.) *Wolverine(?) (Possibly early version.) *Rhino(?) (Possibly early version.) *3 different types of tanks(?) (Hard to tell. Possibly three versions of UNSC tanks) *Ghost (Early Version) *3 Completely Unknowns (Hard to tell.) Note: Everything mentioned above is from the Pre-xbox Halo Evolution video (RTS part). Changes to the above are expected. Pre Halo Featured Vehicles Helicopter In the early renders of the Halo series, it was originally planned to have a helicopter within the game. The helicopter concept was finally brought up from ground zero and introduced in in Halo 3, known as the Hornet. Watercraft Known as "Dual-carrot craft" and Regular inflated raft, it was cut from the pre-production of the game. In the Halo 3 level The Storm, there is a vehicle that resembles it. However, it's just a scenery object and is not drivable like it was in the early stages of Halo. Stealth Tank A tank model found in the early versions of Halo. Speculated to be the early version of the Rhino Tank of Halo Wars. Transport Warthog and Mongoose Presented in the Evolution of Halo Part 1, they are the Warthog and ATV that lacks mounted armaments for defense. However, both made appearances in Halo 3. Warthog with 64 Malc gun This is based on what Bungie Employees Conversation It may probably be an early version of the Anti-Infantry Warthog found in all three halo games. Elephant Huge crane like vehicle designed to be more like a huge Armoured Personnel Carrier (APC). It made appearance in the Halo 3 multiplayer map Sandtrap. Spectre ]] The Spectre was originally designed to be in Halo Combat Evolved, but was cut due to balance issues. It was included in Halo 2. The mounted Shade turret, however made into the final version of the production. Ferret The SD - 604R "Ferret" Was a motorcycle-like vehicle. The vehicle tag was later used in Halo: Custom Edition and renamed as the Bulldog. Weapons Early renders of common guns found in most of the Halo games * Assault rifle (Had ability to shoot grenades as a secondary projectile. Replaced with Flashlight. Grenade projectile most likely switched to the Brute Shot in later stages of the game.) * Flamethrower (Made it into Halo: Combat Evolved PC Multiplayer and Halo 3.) * Pistol (Found in all three games.) * Sniper Rifle (Found in all three games.) * Shotgun (Found in all three games.) * SMG (Definitely was toned down on effects.) * Anti-air Rocket Launcher (Replaced with Missile Pod.) * Anti-Armor Rocket Launcher (Found in all three games.) Weapon Across back In the early versions of Halo, the secondary weapon you obtain would be placed on your back. This feature was experienced in Halo 3. Spear Gun Gun that is meant to shoot at underwater enemies.(Look on the deleted material section of the wiki to see full article.) Gatling Gun The Gatling Gun was a weapon originally designed for the Pre-Xbox Halo Combat Evolved. It seemed to be a hand-held version of the M41 LAAG, but, as it was not put into the game, it's characteristics are unknown. It would appear that the weapon has finally come to light in the form of Halo 3's AIE-486H. There have been several mods, using Halo Custom Edition, that have integrated the Gatling Gun into the game. It uses the handle and base of the Flamethrower, replacing the adhesive projector with the barrel of an M41 LAAG. Machete A Machete was proposed in the pre-production of Halo: Combat Evolved but later disposed. The machete could have been incorporated into the Brute Shot on purpose. Also, there will be a balancing issue where if the machete made it into the game, it wouldn't run out of "energy", therefore making has unlimited use and resulting the energy sword being a pointless weapon. Beam Rifle The Beam Rifle would act as the Covenant's sniper but was another element that was deleted from Halo Combat Evolved. It was cut, once again, for balance issues, but it vaguely resembles Halo 2's Beam Rifle, here seen brandished by an Elite. Mauler In the below video on the left, at around 2:50, the Spartan is shown holding a Covenant weapon that could very well be the first concept of the Halo 3's Mauler. Other Pre-Halo Featured Bloodwake and Yoshi Island During the Evolution of Halo video Part 1, a Bungie employee mentions the word "Bloodwake." It is speculated to be an early Halo level and might possibly be the early version of the multiplayer map "Blood Gulch." The same goes with "Yoshi Island" which may probably be another early Halo level. Some speculated that it may be an early version of the multiplayer map "Death Island." Broken Halo In the early stages of the game, Halo was designed to be in broken form. This could foreshadow to the destruction of Installation 04 or the creation of the second Installation 04. Blind Wolf A ride-able creature found in the pre-production. (See video or the Deleted Category) Elites s ]] An Elite model circa 1999. Notice the mandibles are more dinosaur-like, lacking the present four-pronged jaw in the actual Halo games. Also, note the Elite on the right is holding something that looks like an older Fuel Rod Gun model. Old HUD Display and a Halo that has fallen upon disrepair]] The Heads Up Display didn't always look like its present form. Shown here is what it used to look like, representing the Marathon logo, which Bungie uses a lot in Halo. Also notice how the Halo in the background had originally fallen into disrepair. Video A video of Bungie footage shows several weapons and vehicles that were originally going to be in Halo. Recognizable is the Fuel Rod Gun, which then seemed to fire rockets. That, or they didn't make a mortar animation. Other than that, there is an SMG, Underwater Spear Gun, and other unreleased Covenant weapons. Watch the video for full details. In the movie several Bungie employees can be heard discussing concept plans. Gallery Image:1215801746_Ferret_01.jpg|The SD - 604R "Ferret" Image:Cgw Cover.jpg|Image sent to CGW magazine 1999 Image:Cgw oct coverscan.jpg|Actual Cover of CGW magazine 1999 Image:Halo_072199.jpg|The 1st ever official Halo screen 1999 Image:Halo chief 1099.jpg Image:Early Render Of Engineers.jpg|Early Render Of Engineers and Master Chief with an aerial Engineer Image:Pre_Halo_MC_with_MA5.jpg|MA5B AR with grenade launcher Image:Pre_Halo_Needler.jpg|Original Needler Image:Speargun.jpg|Spear Gun Image:Launcher2.jpg|Surface to Air Missile Launcher Image:Shotgun2.jpg|Original Shotgun Image:Pre_Halo_Machette.jpg|Pre Halo Machete Image:Pre_Halo_Minigun.jpg|Pre Halo Minigun Sources Category:Deleted Material